A Song for Me, A Song for You
by simplyblissful
Summary: Their history is brief but unforgettable. They never thought their future could cross. Years later.... it seems destiny has a different plan.


Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters except for some made up ones later introduced.

**STORY:** A SONG FOR YOU, A SONG FOR ME  
**BY:** SIMPLYBLISSFUL

* * *

"Give me another one of those.." Draco slid his empty margarita glass across the table to the bartender who shook his head disgustedly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You've already had four, is there someth—"

"Paul just shut up and get me another glass." Draco slurred, flumbling around his pocket until he pulled out a crumpled 20 dollar bill and threw it beside his empty drink.

Raising his hands in defeat, Paul, the bartender obedinatly snatched the money and the margirata glass and went about making some more.

Meanwhile, Mr. D. Malfoy dragged his heavy lided eyes around the smoke filled room and started coughing violently.

"You ok?" Paul asked, setting the glass of alcohol infront of him.

"Just dandy, this damn smoke is hurting my eyes."

"You've had way too much to drink, Toni's is always like this."

Draco's clumsy fingers grabbed the drink and eyed Paul suspeciously. "You tryna rip me off? Why's there so little in this?" Draco slammed the drink onto the table so hard it broke the glass altogether.

"Geeze Malfoy! You bloody drunk! Look at what you did!" Paul snarled, annoyed at the pitiful man infront of him.

Draco stood up defiantly, "You were tyna rip me off!"

"That's crap!" Paul shouted, "You should get outta here." Pual took the twenty out from the till and shoved it back into Draco's hand. "Just take a cab, get the hell home, and your drunk ass to bed."

Draco waved his hand absentmindedly and stumbed away from the bar, hardly even noticing the crumpled bill he clutched in his hand.

Smoke from cigarettes continued to sting Draco's eyes as he rubbed them fiercly and tried to look for the exit. However in his drunken stage, Draco feet took him closer to the center stage by the piano rather than the backdoor.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

A gentle, raspy voiced cooed through the air and into Draco's ears, causing him to stop and take a good look at the singer. She was rather stunning, in a white cocktail gown with her silver locks flowing past her shoulder and pale pink lips that closed in a sad smile as the song came to an end.

Draco remained amused by this woman who put the mike back onto the stand and walked off stage in reply to the tundering applause and whistles that sounded through Toni's Jazz Bar. Wanting to get a better look, Draco tried to drag his feet to an empty table right up close to the stage. After having tripped and almost falling on a woman passing by, a few waitresses looked at him with worried eyes and placed their hands gently on his shoulder as they walked by, attempting to steer him to the correct direction.

With more effort Draco had ever exerted into walking, he finally threw his drunk and tired body on the empty chair and fixed his lazy eyes on the stage, waiting for the next performer.

The sulry piano and guitar began playing their tune, and long behold, the words soon accompained. A soothing, soulful voice that almost made your heart break, listening to the sad tune.

_I __waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come_

Once again, Draco rubbed his eyes. Why was there no one on stage? He had consumed a larged amount of alcohol, but not enough to make him blind. Hitting his slightly, Draco squinted to get a better look at the stage, only to hear a wild applause in the back of the room. A waitress walked by with a tray full of beers, and waitress glared at him as he grabbed one.

_  
When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching tear drops in my hand_

Instead of starting on center stage, this performer decided to make a back entrance, swinging her hips, teasing customers and she walked by, singing the song as if it was hers.

As she walked past him and made her way up to the center stage, the audience was captivated by her song, her voice, her body, her face.

_My heart is drenched in wine  
You'll be on my mind  
Forever_

_Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a vagabond  
Driving down the road alone_

She was even more entrancing than the last girl had been with her sparkling red dress and auburn hair all tied up high on her head, with a few strands that had fallen out of place.

_  
My heart is drenched in wine  
You'll be on my mind  
Forever_

As drunk as Draco was, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her. The way her body moved, her lips moved and sung the words from the heart, the way her dress swung from side to side as she sang, the way she smiled at the piano player all made her so desirable.

_Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come _

Before the song was even over, the audience had already begun their applause and whistles.

_  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come_

Draco found himself clapping and cheering with the rest of the audience, calling out for more. The woman stood on the stage, blushing and waving her thanks for the tips that had built up in the tip box on top of the piano, but the cheers refused to die down.

Finally, Toni, the manager hopped on the stage and took the mike from the performer's hand. He gave her a huge and then cheered into the microphone, causing more applause.

"Well wasn't that a wonderful performance? Let's give one last round of applause to our performer of the night, Hermione Granger!"

The bar exploded in applause and cheers, but Draco almost choked on his beer. That was _Hermione Granger_? The very same bookworm Hermione Granger with the frizzy brown hair he went to school with? It was impossible; he couldn't see any resemblance between that girl and the woman walking offstage.

Jumping to his feet, Draco managed to grab Toni before he disappeared in the back.

"Mr. Malfoy, " Toni smiled pleasantly. "Enjoy our performances today?"

Draco nodded quickly and asked, "That last girl-"

Toni smiled an understanding smile. "Yes, yes, I thought you were going to ask about her, almost every single male in this bar has asked about our little Hermione at one point or another."

Draco's eyes could not retain his shock. There it was again, the name Hermione.  
Toni frowned, "What's the matter?"

Draco forced a smile on his face, "It's nothing Toni. Do you think the young lady would like to have a drink with me?"  
Toni shook his head, "Weell, it's not too likely, but I'll ask her anyways. You just wait here."

Just before Toni slipped through the curtained door, Draco grabbed his arm.

"Tell her I just want to talk about music. And make sure you let her know I'll pay for her company."

* * *

Toni walked past the dressing rooms of at least a dozen performers, congratulation them on a good show, giving them hugs and kisses on the cheek before reaching Hermione Granger's room.

"Come in." A gentle voice called out when Toni knocked on the door.

"Congratulations, doll, you did such a wonderful job tonight, " Toni smiled as he stepped into the room. "The crowd absolutely loved you tonight."

Hermione smiled modestly, "I had so much fun, I didn't think I was going to be able to sing, after being sick and all.."

Toni put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, much like a father to a daughter, "Did you make enough tonight?"

"Not quite," Hermione answered sadly, "I need about 25 more dollars."

Toni grinned, "Well then you're in luck. There's a young man outside wanting to have a chat with you. He said he'd pay for your company."

Hermione looked at Toni suspiciously. "And exactly what kind of company is he looking for?"

Toni roared with laughter. "He just wants to talk with you about your performance tonight, sweetheart, you don't have to worry. You know Toni's watching out for you."

"I know, but I don't like sitting down with random fans and just-"

"I can't let you perform again tonight Hermione, you know we've got a whole line up of girls wanting to perform. Just go see him; he's a great guy. He's got tons and money and there are girls lining up at his front door everyday just to see him."

"I suppose… Afterall I do need the money." Hermione reluctantly agreed.

Toni clapped his hands together, "That's great! Come on, I'll show you to him."

* * *

Draco paced in front of the curtained door, anxiously waiting to see if Hermione Granger would come out and meet him, and if it actually was the Hermione Granger he knew.

There was such an alluring atmosphere around her that Draco knew if she didn't come out to meet him tonight, he would come back every night until she did.

Fortunatly for Draco, the curtained doors swung open and a smiling Toni stepped out.

"Well she agreed to talk with you, I'll be leaving for now." Toni winked and shook hands with Draco before disappearing into the back again.

Seconds later, Hermione Granger stepped out, in the same outfit she was wearing when she was singing, and when she saw the man standing infront of him, her eyes widened in horror as she cried out, "MALFOY?"

* * *

It's a bit of a sketchy beginning, but it'll get better! Review please!


End file.
